The Tabby-Cat Sisters
The Tabby-Cat Sisters are a gang of tabby cats. Gallery: Tia_Tabby-Cat.png|Tiana Maisy 'Tia' Tabby-Cat-Fox Kitty_Tabby-Cat.png|Kessie Emily 'Kitty' Tabby-Cat Hannah_Tabby-Cat.png|Hannah Amy Tabby-Cat Gallery (Weapons): Tia Tia Tabby-Cat (pistol).png|Pistol Tia Tabby-Cat (saber).png|Saber Tia_Tabby-Cat_(saber)_(blue).png|Blue Saber Staff Kitty Kitty_Tabby-Cat_(two_pistols).png|Two Pistol Guns Kitty_Tabby-Cat_(two_sabers).png|Two Lightsabers Kitty_Tabby-Cat_(two_sabers)_(white).png|Two White Sabers Hannah Hannah_Tabby-Cat_(pistol).png|Pistol Hannah_Tabby-Cat_(saber).png|Saber Hannah_Tabby-Cat_(saber)_(purple).png|Purple Saber Suits Tia Tabby-Cat (swimsuit).png Tia Tabby-Cat (pajamas).png Tia_Tabby-Cat_(Bubbles).png Tia_Tabby-Cat_(winter_suit).png Kitty Tabby-Cat (swimsuit).png Kitty Tabby-Cat (pajamas).png Kitty_Tabby-Cat_(winter_suit).png Hannah Tabby-Cat (swimsuit).png Hannah Tabby-Cat (pajamas).png Hannah_Tabby-Cat_(winter_suit).png Disguises Tia_Tabby-Cat_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Kitty_Tabby-Cat_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Hannah_Tabby-Cat_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Tia_Tabby-Cat_(Bubbles).png|Bubbles (Blue's Big Costume Party) Kitty_Tabby-Cat_(Buttercup).png|Buttercup (Blue's Big Costume Party) Hannah_Tabby-Cat_(Dee_Dee).png|Dee Dee (Blue's Big Costume Party) Tia Maisy Tabby-Cat (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Kitty Emily Tabby-Cat (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Hannah Amy Tabby-Cat (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Tia_Tabby-Cat_(First_Good_Fairy_Maiden).png|Good Fairy Maiden 1 (Home on the Range) Kitty_Tabby-Cat_(Second_Good_Fairy_Maiden).png|Good Fairy Maiden 2 (Home on the Range) Hannah_Tabby-Cat_(Third_Good_Fairy_Maiden).png|Good Fairy Maiden 3 (Home on the Range) Tia (Fairy 2).jpg|Fairy 2 (Sleeping Cat Beauty) Kitty (Fairy 1).jpg|Fairy 1 (Sleeping Cat Beauty) Hannah (Fairy 3).jpg|Fairy 3 (Sleeping Cat Beauty) Tia_Tabby-Cat_(Andrew_Sister_1).png|Andrew Sister 1 (The Little Jungle Boy) Kitty_Tabby-Cat_(Andrew_Sister_2).png|Andrew Sister 2 (The Little Jungle Boy) Hannah_Tabby-Cat_(Andrew_Sister_3).png|Andrew Sister 3 (The Little Jungle Boy) Tia_Tabby-Cat_(Hollow_Cat_Lady_1).png|Cat Hollow Lady 1 (The Legend of Cat Hollow) Kitty_Tabby-Cat_(Hollow_Cat_Lady_2).png|Cat Hollow Lady 2 (The Legend of Cat Hollow) Hannah_Tabby-Cat_(Hollow_Cat_Lady_3).png|Cat Hollow Lady 3 (The Legend of Cat Hollow) Tia_Tabby-Cat_(secret_agent)_(apron_baby_carrier).png|Secret Agent (Baby Apron Carrier) (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Relatives *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Tia's Relatives: *Nicky (Tia's crush and now husband) *Billy Tabby-Cat (son) Kitty's Relatives: *Puss in Boots (Anime) (Kitty's love interest) Poses No20190228 004727.jpg|Hello Kitty's Dress No20190228 004727 (1).png|Hello Kitty's Dress (color) No20190301_004439.jpg|Tia and Nicky Kiss No20190301_004439 (1).png|The Wedding Kiss Tia Tabby-Cat (beautiful ring).png|Tia (wedding ring) No20190911_193002.jpg|Billy lives in her mom's apron No20190911_193002 (1).png|Tia has Billy in her apron pocket Gallery (Baby Carriers) Tia Tabby-Cat (apron baby carrier).png About them: *Tia is a yellow tabby cat, who has white fur on her skin and a white tip on her tail's end, and wears a red shirt, and a red skirt, has a white flower on top. *Kitty is a blue tabby cat, who has yellow fur on her face and skin, plus white fur on her hands, and a white tip on her tail's end, and has a white pearl necklace. *Hannah is a white cat, who has a real bow on her head, a white dress, and a brown coat. Trivia *Tia carries a blue saber staff and a pistol gun. *Kitty carries two sabers and two pistol guns. *Hannah carries a purple lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *Tia has a crush on Nicky. *Tia and Nicky are finally married. *Kitty has a crush on Anime Puss. *Tia is pregnant in Why Are You Rubbing Yourself? *Tia and Nicky have given birth to Billy, who now resides in her mom's apron pocket. *Tia sometimes wears an apron with a pocket to carry Billy in and will always wear it during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since she got her apron with pocket in The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Inspired by: *The Powerpuff Girls *Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes